The Grinch (2018)
}} The Grinch '' (also known as ''Dr. Seuss' The Grinch) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated Christmas comedy fantasy-musical film produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. Based on the 1957 Dr. Seuss story How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, it is the third screen adaptation of the story, following the 1966 TV special of the same name and the remaking of the 2000 live-action feature-length also of the same name. It is directed by Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, written by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow and stars Benedict Cumberbatch, Cameron Seely, Rashida Jones, Kenan Thompson, Angela Lansbury and Pharrell Williams.The film is scheduled to be released by Universal Pictures on November 9, 2018. The film will be given a Real D 3D and IMAX 3D release. Premise The Grinch (Benedict Cumberbatch) hatches a scheme with his trusted canine Max to ruin Christmas when the residents of Whoville plan their annual holiday celebration. Meanwhile, Cindy-Lou Who plots to capture Santa Claus to thank him for helping her single mother every Christmas, something which will interfere with the Grinch's plans. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as The Grinch, a misanthropic grumpy, green creature who dislikes Christmas. *Cameron Seely as Cindy Lou Who *Rashida Jones as Donna Lou Who, Cindy's overworked mother *Kenan Thompson as Bricklebaum, The Grinch's Neighbor *Angela Lansbury as the Mayor of Whoville *Pharrell Williams as the Narrator *Frank Welker as the voice of Max, the Grinch's pet dog *Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Fred, the friendly reindeer *Ramone Hamilton as Axl, one of Cindy Lou's friends. *Sam Lavagnino as Ozzy, one of Cindy Lou's friends. *Scarlett Estevez as Izzy, one of Cindy Lou's friends. *Tristan O'Hare as Groopert, one of Cindy Lou's friends. Production In February 2013, it was announced that Illumination Entertainment is developing a 3D animated feature film based on the Dr. Seuss book, with Peter Candeland and Yarrow Cheney set to direct it and Benedict Cumberbatch voicing the title character. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 10, 2017, but in June 2016 it was pushed back to November 9, 2018. Marketing A balloon of The Grinch and Max debuted in the 91st Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2017 to promote the film. In October 2018, IHOP restaurants will make holiday inspried breakfast menus based on the new movie featuring Green Eggs and Ham, Holiday Whocakes, and Cindy Lou Who hot cocoa. The first official trailer was released on March 8, 2018, in front of A Wrinkle in Time, Sherlock Gnomes, Isle of Dogs, Show Dogs and Solo: A Star Wars Story. The second trailer was released on June 14, 2018, in front of Incredibles 2 ''and ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. See also *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (TV special) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000 film) External links *Official website *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2709692/ The Grinch] on IMDb Videos 'Trailer' Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American 3D films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films based on works by Dr. Seuss Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Santa Claus in film Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films starring Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Films directed by Scott Mosier Category:Films directed by Yarrow Cheney Category:Films produced by Chris Meledandri Category:Films produced by Janet Healy Category:Screenplays by Michael LeSieur Category:Screenplays by Tommy Swerdlow Category:Films edited by Chris Cartagena Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with narration